Choosing Ceremony
The Choosing Ceremony is a ceremonial day observed each year at The Hub. Those who are sixteen years of age will choose one of the five factions (most likely the result of their Aptitude Test or born-faction, but they have the freedom to choose any). When they choose their new faction, they will then become an initiate of that faction. There are five factions: Abnegation (Selfless), Amity (Peaceful), Candor (Honest), Dauntless (Brave), and Erudite (Intelligent). The Faction Ceremony The Hub The ceremony takes place in The Hub (also known as the Sears tower), the day after all sixteen year olds finish their Aptitude Test. Every sixteen year old must choose one faction. Not every faction member attends the ceremony, but many do. Arrangement The room is arranged in a concentric circle with the sixteen year olds of every faction sitting in the section designated for them. In the inner circle are rows of chairs where the families sit. In front is a stage with 5 bowls on it. The Candor bowl contains glass, the Erudite bowl contains water, the Amity bowl contains soil, the Dauntless bowl contains burning coals, and the Abnegation bowl contains grey stones. The Factions To Choose From The last circle contains five metal bowls, each holding a substance that represents one of the five factions: Representative Items For Each Faction *Grey stone for Abnegation , *Water for Erudite , *Soil for Amity , *Hot coals for Dauntless , *Glass for Candor Hosting The Ceremony Depending on which faction hosts the Choosing Ceremony that year, a representative stands at a podium near the bowls. He or she hands the soon-to-be initiate a knife to use in the Ceremony. A new knife is given to each person to avoid transfer of disease. Being Called Out Upon being called out in alphabetical order backwards, the child will walk up to the five metal bowls and use a ceremonial knife to cut open their hand and let their blood drip into the bowl of the faction they choose. Each new initiate then stands in an area near their chosen faction. Hosting I *The Choosing Ceremony is hosted by a different faction each year. In the year of Tris Prior's initiation, it was hosted by Marcus Eaton, the leader of the Abnegation faction. Marcus was Tobias Eaton's (Four's) father. *The year after, Amity would have hosted, then Erudite, Candor, Dauntless, and back to Abnegation. *The duties of the hosting faction include the hosting faction's representative reading manifestos from each faction. *Some type of speech about the journey the initiates are about to take. *Brief overview of the importance of choosing the correct faction. *He/she details the reason of the creation of a society centered around five distinct virtues and its purpose. *He/she then reads a list of the children's name in reverse alphabetical order. *Usually, the entirety of the hosting faction is at the ceremony, as opposed to the other four factions, who only send representatives. pt-br:Cerimônia de Escolha Category:Events